European Application 108 565 concerns compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 is an aliphatic C.sub.8 -C.sub.30 -hydrocarbon radical and R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are hydrogen, lower alkyl, the group ##STR2## or a cyclic ammonium radical, and n=0. For these compounds, it is stated that they inhibit the proliferation of tumor cells and prolong the life span of warm-blooded animals which have such tumors; furthermore an anti-fungal action is mentioned.
It is known that heretofore no medicament for the treatment of tumors, especially of malignant tumors, was available which was satisfactory in all respects. Thus for example, for the topical treatment of skin metastases in patients with metastasizing tumors, at present only 5-fluorouracil is available. Further developments of other cytostatics have heretofore not progressed to clinical maturity for this manner of administration. On the other hand, from a clinical point of view, such a concept of palliative therapeutic use is especially desirable since alternative concepts of treatment, such as surgical measures, radiation therapy and systemic chemotherapy, constitute comparatively aggressive therapy modalities Furthermore, a considerable number of patients are available as potential treatment candidates for such a topical treatment Thus, the proportion of mammary carcinoma patients who display a skin attack amounts to about 25 to 35%.
The prerequisites for topical treatment on the part of the active material to be used are compatibility with the skin, cytotoxic effectiveness against tumor cells and sufficiently deep penetration.